


Keep You Sheltered From The Storm

by GirlTheyCallAllie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlTheyCallAllie/pseuds/GirlTheyCallAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is not scared of the thunderstorm that's raging and Michael surely does not have to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Sheltered From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lego House by Ed Sheeran

The living room was dark except for the few candles on the table and the lightning that repeatedly lit up the room. Luke was home alone, his parents and brothers were visiting relatives over the weekend and he was not scared. Not at all. He was 16 and at 16 you are too old to be scared of thunderstorms. And he was definitely not sitting there with his headphones on and the music on full volume to drown out the noises, which did not make him jump a little each time. And of course he was not texting Michael to distract him. (He really wasn't, he's always texting Michael). But his boyfriend did not know what was going on in Luke's mind because -.

** Lukey:  ** I'm not scared 

** Mikey:  ** of course  babe

** Lukey:  ** I'm not

** Mikey:  ** do you want me to come over?

** Lukey:  ** no

** Lukey:  ** I mean yes

** Lukey:  ** but you're not leaving the house in this weather 

** Mikey:  ** but I want to see you

** Mikey:  ** and cuddle you

** Mikey:  ** so you're not scared anymore

** Lukey:  ** I'm not scared

** Lukey:  ** and you stay where you are

** Mikey:  ** no

** Lukey:  ** yes, you could die out there

** Mikey:  ** how

** Lukey:  ** you could get struck by lightning

** Lukey: ** or hit by a tree

** Lukey:  ** or drown

** Lukey:  ** in all the rain

** Mikey:  ** or I could fall down the stairs and break my neck and die inside my house

** Mikey:  ** see I don't need to leave the house to die

** Mikey:  ** therefore I'm coming

** Lukey:  ** Mikey no

** Mikey:  ** yes

** Mikey:  ** Lukey yes

** Lukey:  ** no

** Mikey:  ** Luke

** Mikey:  ** Luke

** Mikey:  ** Luke!!!!!!!!!!!

** Lukey:  ** no

** Mikey:  ** Lukey!!!

** Lukey:  ** no

** Mikey:  ** LUKE!!

** Mikey:  ** OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!

** Mikey:  ** IT'S RAINING AND COLD!!

** Mikey:  ** LUKE I'M GONNA DIE OUT HERE

The younger opened the front door to find a completely soaked Michael standing there, his clothes dripping on the porch and his wet hair lying flat against his head. “Why did you come?”

“Don’t act as if you’re not happy to see me!” Michael walked inside, trying to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss, but the blonde flinched away from the wet figure. And then Mikey  pouted at him and  it's so  adorable , Luke kind of wanted to kiss it from his face, but didn’t. 

Instead he took his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the bathroom lighting the way with a flashlight, before disappearing into his room to get some sweatpants and a jumper for Michael to change into. 

He waited in the still dark living room, hoping the electricity would come back soon. He really hated the dim light of the candles. 

Another lightning flashed through the room. The thunder afterwards faster than he had expected made him shudder a little, but the laugh he could hear close to his ear only moments later really startled him. He turned his head to realize it was Michael who was standing behind the couch, before he mentally cursed himself for even getting scared, because it obviously could only have been him. 

"I thought you aren't scared." The older boy told him, grinning.

"I'm not." "Sure." He leaned down to press a quick kiss to the younger one’s cheek and walked around the couch to cuddle up to Luke, who began to giggle, when he finally had the other boy’s face in kissing distance in front of him. 

"What?" 

Luke placed a hand at the back of Mickey's neck, finger's playing with the soft strands of his newly red-dyed hair. (He remembered the text his boyfriend had sent him that morning, followed by a picture: Its red now and I LOVE IT!!!!)

"Your hair-dye is coming off. It's running all over your face." He wiped a bit of the red streaks off with the thump of his other hand, before leaning in to kiss him. 


End file.
